1. Field of Invention
The device is a support which stabilizes the sacroiliac joints and increases intra-abdominal hydrostatic pressure, to relieve low back pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art devices used to limit motion of the pelvis and sacroiliac joints to relieve back pain, include elasticized fabric sacroiliac support belts as shown in Fritsch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,309, and in Nelkin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,760, and corsets, as are shown in Flaherty, U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,475, and in Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,143.
A weighted belt exerting a counter moment to the weight of the viscera to alleviate back pain is shown in Bernston, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,245.
The invention comprises three rigid members used to apply force to the abdomen to increase intra-abdominal hydrostatic pressure, and to the gluteal muscles to effectively shorten the gluteals, correcting improper pelvic tilt and locking the ilia and sacral joints.
It is an object of the invention to use the locking properties of the interdigitating ilia and sacral joints to limit pelvic movement.
The described invention eliminates fabric belts and their cleaning problems by using rigid plastic members. It is an object of the invention to eliminate pressure on sacral nerves by bridging the sacrum. It is an object of the invention to eliminate the irritation caused by pressure of elasticized belts on the bones of the pelvis which irritates the skin over the bones.
Elasticized belts exert a lateral force, normal to the anterior superior iliac spines, tending to wedge open the sacroiliac joints. It is an object of this invention to eliminate that force. The anterior superior iliac spines are bridged by the invention, by mounting straps above and below the anterior superior iliac spine. Such bridging eliminates the wedging force and allows increased intra abdominal hydrostatic pressure by mounting the abdomen force applying member within the anterior superior iliac spines.